thing's mai would never say
by Joey-lover
Summary: this is a song fic to things i'll never say this is my sisters so no flames got it!


Well I hope you like this song fic. This is my sisters, but she didn't have an account, so I let her write it on mine. She would like all the reviews! This just her first fic, so be nice! Or I will personally come to your house and make you my punching bag! (not that way for all you perverts!!!!!!) Well enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon. The sky was bright and a blonde haired girl was sitting in her room. What was her name? Mai Valentine. What was she doing? She was trying to look her best. Why? She was going to be hanging out with Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, but most of all, her secret crush, Joey.  
  
~I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my cloths I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows~  
  
She ran to meet up with them at the park. "Hey, guys" she said with her cool way. "Hey Mai, what's up?" The blonde haired boy spoke. That was Joey wheeler, her crush. When she tried to say something else no words would come out. "Are you allright?" Yugi asked feeling worried for his friend. "Oh yes, I am fine" but Mai would never tell the truth about what was really wrong.  
  
~I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words Inside my head~  
  
"Where is Ryou and Tea?" Mai asked "Ryou got sick, so Tea is taking care of him." Said yugi. "Where is Tristan?" Mai was getting nervous about all of this. "Tristan had a date with serenity." Joey said with a little bit of laughter in his voice. "Oh" was all Mai could say. "Guess it is just you, me and Joey" yugi said with his joyful, childish voice.  
  
~I'm felling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know your worth it, your worth it yah. ~  
  
"Ring ring" "oh hang on, I got a phone call" said yugi before he answered his cell phone. "Yes grandpa, uh-hu, oh, ok, I'll be right over" "whats up yug?" Joey asked with worry. "I got to go to the game shop to help out. The crowd is getting larger and larger" Yugi left as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Guess it is just you and me" Joey said.  
  
~if I could say what I'd wanna say I'd say, I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I wanna see I'd wanna see ya go down on one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishin my life away Oh, these things I'll never say  
  
"So um Mai, what should we do?" "Um I don't care" Mai was completely lost in her thoughts, thinking of that one day.  
  
Flashback  
  
Joey was on the floor crying. "Oh get up" Mai said acting as if nothing was wrong. "I...I...I just have something in my eye, darn thing won't come out." "Stop your blubbering, here" Mai handed him a hanky. "Are we friends?" "Don't ya have a match to win?" "Oh yah thanks" Joey left "dork, of course we're friends"  
  
~it don't do me any good, It's just a waist of time, What use is it to you whats on my mind~  
  
"Want to go get something to eat?" Mai asked Joey "Yeah, sure im starving" said Joey while nodding his head up and down. So they went to J &ts to get ice cream "Joey? Asked Mai "Yeah" Joey answered while eating the last bite of the cone. "I...I...I um ugh n.nevermind, forget it." "Yeah, well maybe we can do this again sometime" Joey asked "Yeah ok, but what I really wanted to tell you was..." Mai said as she was interrupted "Hey mutt" Kaiba said while he smirked "Errr"said Joey as he growled while the jackass millionaire, Seto Kaiba walked away "Well what did you want" Joey was ganna say as he turned around to his amazement mai was gone  
  
~If it aint coming out were not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care Cause im feeling nervous, Trying to be so perfect so perfect yah~  
  
Mai ran as fast as she could. When she got home she went on her bed and cried. "Why.why can't I tell you?!"  
  
~if I could say what I'd wanna say I'd say, I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I wanna see I'd wanna see ya go down on one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishin my life away Oh, these things I'll never say~  
  
"Darling, are you all right?" Mai's mom asked. "Yeah mom, I'm fine!" but that wasn't true. She wanted to tell Joey everything! Everything she wanted to tell him just wouldn't come out.  
  
~what's wrong with my tong These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble, like I have nothing to say Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~  
  
Mai picked up the phone and started to dial joey's number, but then hung up. "I.I.I. just can't do this!"  
  
~if I could say what I'd wanna say I'd say, I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you to tight If I could say what I wanna see I'd wanna see ya go down on one knee Marry me today Yes I'm wishin my life away Oh, these things I'll never say~  
  
"Ring ring" mai picked up the phone. "Hello, this is mai" "um, hey mai, dis is Joey." "J.J.Joey oh hi" "um mai, I got a question for ya" "yeah?" "Um, would ya, um go out wit me?" mai was at a lost for words. "Mai, mai are you there?" "Oh um" "if ya don't want to go out wit me I understand." "No, I mean, I do, I do want to go out with you." This was the happiest day of her life. 5 years later, Joey got down on one knee and proposed. Do you know what she said? She said "I do"  
  
~yeah these things I'll never say~ 


End file.
